Memories
by jenpall
Summary: Set between From Dead to Worse and Dead and Gone: Eric is waiting for the "right time" to go to Sookie. What happens when they are both tired of waiting...
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do not own SVM... but I want to thank Mrs. Harris for creating it.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: I wrote this before Dead and the Family came out... this is my first attempt in the Sookieverse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eric's POV

I am sitting in my office, behind my desk. I am looking at Pam and I know she is speaking to me, but I cannot concentrate on what Pam is saying to me. All I can think about is Sookie. I have been waiting patiently for months… waiting for the right time to go to her. I am still settling my position with my new King and until that is settled I cannot go to her. I can feel through our bond that she does not understand. She does not grasp that by going to her now or even by calling her on the phone right now, I would be putting her in danger. I cannot let them know her true value to me. If they were to find out, I am positive the new regime would take her from me. At least they would die trying.

There are so many things she and I need to discuss. There are so many things that are clouding my mind and altering my judgment. My mind and judgment have been clear and concise for over 1000 years. I have made very few mistakes along the way and that is how I have survived so long. But, now I can feel she needs me and it is ripping me in two. I can feel through our bond that she is not well. She is beyond unhappy. I hate knowing her feelings. I hate having feelings. These feelings make me fucking weak.

She is my weakness and I need to go to her. The time is almost here. The King and his entourage will be leaving tonight. Once they are gone, I will be able to go to her. Most of my employees have chalked my miserable disposition up to dealing with the new regime. But, only Pam knows the truth. Pam has urged me, from the first moment she knew I wanted Sookie, to take her and "either kill her or turn her." Pam was right. Either of those options would make my life easier. At this time, though, there was no way I could ever intentionally hurt Sookie. It would be like hurting myself and I would never do anything to hurt myself. I hate having these damn feelings.

All of these thoughts flooded my head in seconds, and then I remember Pam is talking to me. I look at her blankly. "ERIC, you have to focus today," Pam said to me. She was annoyed and worried at the same time. "The Kings visit is almost over."

"Yes," I started, "and then we can return to our _normal_ lives."

"Normal?" Pam scoffed, "Eric, I don't think you know what normal is anymore." She was giving me a wry grin. I knew exactly what she meant.

I looked at Pam with a hard glare. "Pam, leave it alone."

"Master, I do not know what you mean." She was relentless when she had something to needle me with. Pam caught my eyes and would not let them go, "Master, you must let her know that you will be coming to her."

"I shall," I replied quietly looking down at my desk, "No more of this shit, only business now." I hate having feelings.

.

.

.

Sookie's POV

"Sam, I think that was the longest closing shift ever! I am exhausted." I had finished all of my side work and decided to belly up to the bar and watch Sam finish closing.

"Sook, you have to stop pulling so many doubles," Sam was trying to be sweet. "You are running yourself into the ground."

"Sam Merlotte, you know why I am here. You know I need the money and you know I need the distraction." I was better when I was at work. There weren't memories of us here. At least not like the memories that were in my home. I could at least breathe here.

"I know Sookie," Sam paused knowing he still needed to tread lightly, "I am happy you are here, but I want you to take tomorrow off and rest. I am saying this to you as your friend, as someone who cares about you."

My chest felt heavy. I knew Sam was right. I had worked for 3 weeks straight and most of those days I worked double shifts. It was easier to come in here and listen to everyone else's thoughts, than to stay at home and listen to my own. I felt the tears coming and the pain in my chest was beginning to swallow me, again. Ever since Eric had remembered our time together I hoped and prayed that he would come to me and we would talk things through and it just hasn't happened. The crazy thing is the longer he stayed away the more I wanted him with me. I have had too much time to think about everything that has to do with us and it has made me realize just how important Eric Northman was to me. I just needed him. I needed to hear from him. I needed to see him. I just needed him. The tears were falling down my cheeks and I put my head down on the bar and looked down at my Nikes. 'Just breathe and this will pass,' I told myself. I took in a deep breath and before I could exhale I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder.

"Sook, it's going to be ok. Eric will come to you when the time is right."

I became instantly irate. "You cannot be defending him! You, of all people, cannot be defending Eric!" I yelled at Sam with all I had, which really wasn't much.

Sam turned red and I could tell that I had just pissed off one of my best friends. "Sookie, now you listen to me. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, so you listen to me now and you listen good." He spun my bar stool so I was facing him and continued, "Eric has more on his plate right now than just you. But, I am damn sure that he is doing whatever it takes to keep you safe." I started crying again and then Sam grabbed my shoulders. "If he could be with you RIGHT NOW, I am positive he would be."

"What makes you so sure, Sam?" I blubbered and then looked down at my hands that were fidgeting in my lap. "Why would Eric waste his time on any human, let alone me?"

Sam tilted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, "You are not just some human and you know it! You are blood-bonded to Eric. Do you not realize what that means?"

"I guess I really don't." I think I just need someone to remind me, namely the vampire I was bonded to.

"Vampires take their blood very seriously and you know that. The fact that you are bonded with Eric pretty much means that you are his wife, for lack of a better word. If every vampire knew the extent of your bond with Eric, you would become their primary target. You would become leverage they could use against him. They would hurt you to get to him. Don't you understand that?" Sam looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

I had never really thought about it like that. I just thought Eric was avoiding dealing with our "issues". "So, you are telling me that by staying away he is protecting me?"

"Yes."

"By acting as if I don't exist, he is protecting me?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't help. It still hurts like hell." I looked back at my hands and then back to Sam, "I want to go home now."

"I will walk you out." Sam stepped back and I found my feet. He went back behind the bar to shut off the lights as I walked to the door and waited for him. He walked me out to my car and then I turned to him.

"Sam, you have given me a lot of things to think about. Thanks for being my friend." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. I held on to him tightly, "You are one of my best friends, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Sook, and you're one of mine." Sam pulled away and started towards his trailer. "If you weren't I wouldn't have said any of that stuff and I would have just plotted to get you into my bed." He laughed, but I knew there was some truth behind that joke.

I got in my car and headed towards home. I tried to process what Sam had said and I knew he was right on target. My chest still ached. I was beginning to wonder if it was ever going to stop. I had been trying for the last month or so to block our bond. I didn't want to feel that close to someone who really didn't want to be with me or at least that is what I told myself. "Eric's protecting me the only way he knows how." I said out loud. I hated it, but it was right. I thought about our bond as I pulled onto my gravel driveway. The driveway he had fixed for me. That thought made me smile. I pulled behind the house and stopped my car and sat there for a moment. I knew the moment I walked into my house this small piece of relief I had just found was going to fade away. And I would remember the things that we said and the things we that we did. And those memories would once again crush me.

I took a deep breath and looked at my home. I was all alone. Amelia and Octavia had left a couple of days ago and wouldn't be home for a couple of weeks. They had gone to some sort of witch-craft convention in New Orleans. I thought about Eric and how much he really meant to me. If I didn't love him would I be hurting this bad? If I didn't need him then why wasn't I my normal happy-go-lucky self? Do I really love him? I thought of him when he was "my Eric" and he was sweet and all he wanted was to be with me. I thought of him when he was Eric the Viking and he was the warrior who was "bowling for vampires". I thought of him when he was conniving to get his blood inside of me. I thought of him when he protected me and had taken so many bullets for me that I was beginning to lose count. I loved every side of Eric. Even the one he never let me see, the shrewd, vicious vampire that was always right under the surface. I found myself smiling again.

I got out of my car and looked at the house. I was in no hurry to go inside. I looked up at the night sky and saw the stars. "Eric is under these stars, too," I said to myself. I wanted to test the bond to see if I could feel him at all. I leaned forward against my car and rested my forehead on the roof and I slowly searched my mind for our bond. I could still feel it. I could still feel him. He was busy keeping the façade place. He had to keep me away. So, he pushed me back and away through the bond.

For a moment I was once again crushed and I thought the pain would envelope me right then and there. But, then I was madder than a wet hen and I was ready to let him know it. I took a deep breath and forced my way through the bond and yelled into the night sky, "ERIC NORTHMAN, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND AS MAD AS YOU ARE MAKING ME I STILL WANT YOU. I WILL BE HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME TO ME WHEN YOU THINK THE TIME IS RIGHT!" I felt him startle through the bond and for the third time in less than ten minutes, I smiled. He had gotten my message. I felt myself beaming and felt ready to go inside. I went inside put my things away, scrubbed my face, put on my pajamas and decided to go to bed. I felt better than I had for months.

.

.

.

a/n: Thanks for reading! So, tell me what you think... do you want more or should I just shelve it?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Eric or Sookie, but I do love them so...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eric's POV

The King and his entourage had just left and Pam and I were in my office discussing some of the changes that Felipe would be requiring. "I am relieved that the King will not require much more of us than what the Queen had," I said to Pam.

"Yes," Pam replied, "It is good to know that he is being reasonable." That's when I felt Sookie push our bond. I hadn't felt her in so long that a smile came to my lips. "What is it Eric?" Pam asked cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"Just a thought," I responded curtly. And then I pushed Sookie away. I have to keep her away for just a little while longer.

"About?"

"Nothing," I knew Pam wasn't buying it. And I could feel that Sookie had become irate and was on the verge if something. "That will be all Pam."

Pam looked at me and shook her head, "Very well." Then she walked out of the office and shut the door behind her.

That's when I heard Sookie clearer than I had in months. "ERIC NORTHMAN, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND AS MAD AS YOU ARE MAKING ME I STILL WANT YOU. I WILL BE HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME TO ME WHEN YOU THINK THE TIME IS RIGHT!" She slammed it through our bond and it went through me like lightning. I gathered myself and then pushed my contentment back to her through the bond and found myself smiling. "That fucking woman," I laughed to myself.

I could feel that something had shifted within Sookie. She was no longer miserably unhappy. I desperately wanted to seek her out. But, it was too soon. I need at least one more day to be sure it was safe. I had to let her know that things were going to change. My feelings were getting in the way of what I knew I had to do. I needed to take more time. I needed to stay away from her. If she hadn't pushed through our bond tonight I wouldn't even be having these fucking thoughts. Then it occurred to me… she still loves me! She is waiting for ME! I needed to get word to her. I needed to let her know that I heard her and that we will be together again, soon. I wrote some thoughts down on a piece of paper and stuffed the paper in the back pocket of my jeans. I stood up and walked out of the office and went to the bar to find Pam. I found her behind the bar and told her I was going out and would be back in an hour. She nodded and I was gone. I went out the back of the bar and went straight into the air. Flying would be much faster than driving.

Within moments I found myself at her house, standing next to her car. I could smell her and I found her scent intoxicating. The lights were out inside her house, but I still knew I had to go inside and see her. I walked up to the porch and found the front door locked. Luckily, I knew where there was a spare. I took my keys from my pocket and unlocked her front door and walked quietly into her house. I started towards her bedroom realizing that nothing had changed. Everything was just how it had been on the night of the take-over. Everything seemed to be in its place.

I paused when I found myself at her bedroom door. The door was open and I could see her lying on her bed asleep. She was lying on her stomach with her face turned towards the door. Her golden hair was tousled all over her pillow. Her arms were crooked under her pillow supporting her head and she had one delicious foot out of her covers. She was beautiful. I wanted to crawl into bed behind her, but I wasn't ready to wake her. I went and stood beside her bed and watched her sleep. Eventually, I kneeled down in front of her and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Eric," she sighed, "I love you, please stay." If I hadn't been looking directly at her face I would have sworn she was awake, but she was sound asleep. Every physiological thing about her body said she was. Here breathing was shallow and steady and her heartbeat was slow and regular. Her eyes were closed and her face was completely at peace. But, through our bond she knew I was there. I sat down on the floor with my back to the wall so I could continue to watch her sleep. "I don't want to leave you," I whispered out loud to her. She didn't even startle.

I could feel the sun beginning to come up and I knew had only a few choices: go into the ground or go into the "hidey-hole" in Sookie's closet. I chose to stay in Sookie's home. I needed to call Pam. "Pam, I am not able to make it back in time. I am safe. I will be in touch with you when I rise." I hung up the phone before Pam could reply.

I kissed Sookie gently on her lips and found myself lingering there for a moment breathing her in. I stood up and looked down at her. She was breath-taking. I shook my head, wondering how I could have ever been so lucky to have found her. "Lucky or cursed?" I asked myself. I took the note out of my pocket and put it on her nightstand and went into the hidey hole to rest for the day.

Once I settled into the hole, I began to think about what needed to happen in the next few days. There was no way around our reunion now. I was here. In her home and she would not turn me away now. We needed to come together and form a plan. At least I needed her to think we had made the plan together. There were several options. I didn't think that Sookie would entertain the "fangbanger" option. The second option would be to take her into my home and have her eventually, become my wife. Although this is the option she would be most willing to consider, it will be just as difficult for her to accept. There was a third option… turn her. This is my favorite option. She would be much safer if she were a vampire. But for Sookie, it was completely out of the question... Fucking woman!

.

.

.

Sookie's POV

I woke up slowly. I could see the sun light through my eyelids and I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted to sleep a little longer. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms up above my head and pushed my feet towards the end of my bed. It felt good to stretch. Wait a minute… something has changed.

I feel good. That's new.

I smiled to myself and opened my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling and took another deep breath. 'What exactly am I feeling?' I thought. I felt relief, I felt happy and I felt love. And I felt for Eric through our bond and I could feel that he was no longer trying to push me away. He was content and he was relieved as well. Then I was overwhelmed with an ache in my chest. It wasn't the pain that I had been growing accustomed to. It was a desire to be with him, to see him and to touch him.

I rolled on to my side and looked to see what time it was. 10:00 a.m., "I guess I should get up!"

I threw my feet over the edge of my bed and sat right up. I got up off of my bed and went to the bathroom. When I was done I threw my hair up into a pony-tail and decided to go make myself a bowl of cereal. This was the best I had felt in a really long time and I almost didn't know what to do with myself.

I walked to the kitchen witha smile on my face, ready to make some cereal, but when I opened the fridge there wasn't any milk. Oh well, I guess I need to go shopping. I guess I would have to settle for some coffee. I started the pot and decided to go pick out my clothes for the day. I needed to go get some food today. I couldn't remember the last time I was so hungry.

I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I turned to leave my room and then I decided to make my bed. I threw my pillows onto the floor and then straightened my covers. As I bent down to pick up my pillows I noticed a somewhat crumpled piece of paper on my night stand. My heart lurched into my throat. I knew who it was from. I immediately recognized his handwriting. Eric had been here last night! He had been in this room and stood in this very spot! I set the pillows on the bed and went over to the table to pick up the paper. I looked down at the paper and saw his perfect handwriting, "Sookie." As I picked up the paper, my heart began to race and I sat down on my bed. I held the piece of paper to my chest and took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I exhaled, opened my eyes and looked at Eric's note.

_My lover,_

_I felt you through our bond. I am closer than you know. I will come to you tonight._

_E_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I didn't bother to wipe it away. I fell back onto my bed and held Eric's note to my chest. Could this really be happening? I was excited and scared. There was so much that we needed to discuss and I just couldn't wait to set my eyes on his beautiful face. I looked up at the ceiling and said, "Our lives are never going to be the same." I lifted the note back up and I couldn't help but read it over and over again, memorizing each sentence, each word and each letter.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I looked at the clock it said 2:23. I sat up and found that I still had my note in my hand. I smiled down at it. I stood up and looked at the clothes I had put on. 'I think I can do a little better than that,' I thought to myself.

I went to my closet and looked for a dress and I found the one I had worn the first time I had gone to Fangtasia with Bill. 'Yeah, he'll like that one.' I went to my dresser and pulled out a sexy white lace bra and the matching panties. I couldn't help but smile. Tonight was going to be fun. I set my clothes out on my bed and decided that I definitely need to eat something.

Deciding to run to the grocery store, I went into the kitchen to grab my keys and my purse. I looked quickly at the coffee pot and chuckled to myself, "Thank God for automatic shut-offs." And then I headed out the door.

I got into my car and headed down my driveway. I decided to go to Wal-mart. They would have everything I could possibly need. I found myself grinning ear-to-ear. 'Why am I so happy today?' I thought to myself. There was only one answer and I knew what it was… Eric. I was going to able to see him tonight. I needed to figure out what I was going to say and how I was going to say it. I knew I loved him, but was I ready to admit that to him? It would give him so much power over me that he would surely use against me. I knew I needed him almost more than I needed to breathe. But I could I trust him with these feelings?

Then is struck me, "How many bullets does he have to take for you to trust him?" I said to out loud to myself. I thought about all the times he could have forced himself on me and he had always respected my wishes. I realized that he could have turned me into a vampire any time he had wanted to and there wouldn't have been anything anyone could have done to stop him. If Sam was right, Eric was trying to protect me. Why would he protect me if I didn't mean something to him?

Before I could answer that question, I found myself in the Wal-mart parking lot. I grabbed my purse and headed into the store to do some shopping. The shopping went very quickly. I only needed a few things. I had a craving for chicken and maybe a steak. I went to the meat section and picked up a nice sized steak and a couple of chicken breasts. I picked up a six-pack of True Blood for Eric and once again found myself smiling. _I had a flash of him standing in my kitchen with his back to me. He didn't have a shirt on and his jeans barely stayed upon his hips. He had gone into the kitchen to get us a drink and was standing in front of the microwave waiting for his "blood" to heat up. Eric had heard me walk up behind him and turned to look at me. He was smiling his mischievous, crooked smile. I gasped when I saw that the front of his pants were wide open. "Come here," he had said and I obeyed. Before I knew it he had me on the counter... _

I shook my head, but kept smiling, 'Girl, get yourself under control.' I needed to get out of the store. I checked out quickly and headed to my car. I got into the car and pulled away from Wally world. I still had a smile plastered on my face. I physically couldn't wait for tonight. I needed him badly. My thoughts turned from how good the sex was going to be to what it all was really going to mean to the two of us. To me this was going to be life-altering. There would be no going back to my "normal" life. I chuckled to myself at the idea of a "normal" life. I had to wonder what I really wanted for US and at this point I almost wanted him in whatever capacity he would take me. I would never be a "fangbanger". Casual sex has never been my thing. I need some type of commitment. But would Eric the mighty Viking vampire want a commitment with me? I guess that was really the question.

Once I got home, I put my groceries away and checked the time. It was a little after 4:00. I wasn't sure what time Eric would be rising let alone how long it was going to take him to get here. He did say he was close though. He surely wouldn't be staying at Bill's and I knew Eric wasn't overly fond of going into the ground without good reason. He wouldn't have gone into the "hidey hole" would he? I walked into the bedroom and looked in the closet and sure enough the shoes and basket that had been on the floor of the closet had been moved to the side. HE WAS HERE! I walked to the closet and put my hands on the floor. "I can't wait to see you," I said to Eric and tried my best to push that feeling through our bond. I stood up and decided to grab a quick bite to eat and then get ready to see Eric.

I made myself a sandwich and a glass of milk and inhaled it all very quickly. All I could think of was Eric making me come on the kitchen floor. I did my dishes and then I felt myself almost running to my bedroom to get my clothes and to begin getting ready. I went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Oh yes, the shower. I loved being with him in my shower. We would definitely be doing that again soon! I got in and washed my hair and then my body. I could swear I could feel his hands caressing my body. Alrighty then… time to get out of the shower. I toweled off and went to the bedroom to get dressed. When I put on the dress I started to get really nervous and I began to hyperventilate. I plopped down on my bed and put my head into my hands. "What am I doing?" I felt myself begin to fall back into my old frame of mind. 'Why are you doing this for Eric? He hasn't bothered to call you in months. You haven't seen him in months. He couldn't possibly need you the way you need him. He couldn't.' I was beginning to cry and then I felt him push comfort through our bond. I took a deep breath and tried to stop crying.

I thought of what Sam told me the last night. If Eric could be with me he would and that Eric was trying to protect me. Sam never liked me being involved with vampires and for him to say anything positive about Eric really meant something. I knew Eric had feelings for me, feelings that he hated having. Even if he didn't have the same feelings for me that I had for him, I needed to put mine out on the table. I could not go on like this anymore. I think it would kill me if I had to. "Alright Sookie, GET UP and finish getting ready," I ordered myself. I took another deep breath and stood up. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I decided I needed to blow dry my hair and put on a little make-up and finish getting ready. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and said, "You can do this!" I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed and waited for Eric to rise.

**.**

**.**

**a/n: what do you think? let me know... :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own these lovely characters... but I do really, really love playing with them.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Eric' POV**

This feels too close. Staying here was not a good idea. At least today it wasn't. I could feel her every mood. I don't think I got any rest at all. I could tell she was very happy when she woke up and she became even happier a short time later. There were moments when her mood seemed to wane and I tried to reassure her through the bond. It was good to know that she was once again happy. She couldn't be this happy because of me, could she?

Every time I would begin to get some rest I could feel her emotions tweak. She left at some point and I was able to relax. It wasn't long until I felt her right above me. It felt like I could reach out and touch her. 'Soon,' I thought, 'I will be able to see her soon.' For her to feel that close she had to have figured out that I was here in her home.

It was almost time to rise and I knew she was very, very close to me. I was sure she was in the bedroom above me waiting. I needed to focus. I needed to come up with a plan. How was I going to convince Sookie to come with me? She needs to come to Shreveport so I could keep her safe. If she is going to be with me she has to come with me... there is no other option. If she refuses to be mine, then I will have no further interaction with her. I will only protect her as my King has ordered me to do. I should have just turned her a couple of years ago and I wouldn't be in this situation. These feeling have made me weak. I hate having feelings.

Why do I care about her? Sure, she is beautiful and she has a luscious body. But, there are a lot of women who are beautiful women who were much easier to handle. I cannot glamour Sookie and she cannot read my mind. At least at first, but it seems the more we share blood the more we can feel each other through our bond. I am willing to venture that, if we continue to strengthen our bond we would be able to read each others' minds. Her attitude is frustrating to say the least. She is illogical and emotional. She is independent and very intelligent. She looks at me with her beautiful sparkling eyes and she meets my gaze head on. She challenges me every chance she gets and I find it exhilarating. For hundreds of years people have cowered under my gaze and now this human woman met me head on, with her chin raised and a fight it her eye. She had been through so much over the last two years. If I had taken her in the beginning she wouldn't have had to experience so much pain. But, here we are. It seems we are at another beginning, or so I found myself hoping.

It is time to rise. I take a deep breath and sit up to push the door open. As I climb out of the hole and I can see her sitting on the bed waiting for me. She is absolutely beautiful. I breathe in her scent and I immediately want to go to her. I grab either side of the door frame with both hands to keep myself from going to her and taking her in that instant. She smiles at me and I smile back. She is wearing the white dress she wore the first night we had met. She has her legs pulled up under the skirt of the dress and she is leaning on one of her hands off to the side. I love the way this dress fits her body. Her breasts are beautiful and you can see every breath she is taking by their rise and fall. I could see her scanning my body with her eyes and that only made me want her more. And I just couldn't stand there and look at her anymore. I was standing over her in the blink of an eye, but she didn't startle. She came up onto her knees and ran her warm hands up my chest and around the back of my neck. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her in tight against me. I leaned in to kiss her and she eagerly met my lips. She felt so good and tasted so sweet.

.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

I could feel him begin to stir. I began to fidget on the bed. I had been lying down, but now I decided to sit up. I faced the closet and tried to wait patiently. I heard him begin to open the door and I held my breath. He rose up out of the hidey hole and all I could do was smile.

Damn! He was a sight for sore eyes!

He smiled back at me. He was wearing a very dark blue, some-what fitted dress shirt that was unbuttoned to mid-chest and a pair of black dress pants. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He caught me looking him over and in the next instant he was in front of me. I wanted him so badly that I refused to hesitate. I grabbed his waist and got onto my knees. His body felt so good under my hands. I looked up at him as pushed my hands up his stomach and then to his chest and then I wrapped them around his neck. He put his arms around me and then pinned me tighter to him. He leaned down to kiss me and I pushed up to kiss him back.

Kissing Eric had always been a stimulating experience, to put it mildly. This time as soon as his lips touched mine I felt a shock throughout my entire body. Every inch of my body wanted to be touched by him, but most of all I needed to feel him deep inside me. I pulled away from his kiss to catch my breath and looked up to find him smiling down at me.

"Have you missed me, lover?" he asked in low smooth voice that made me weak at the knees.

I smiled back at him, but all I could manage was a whisper, "yes." I tried to sit back onto the bed, but Eric was not willing to let me go.

"What is it, Sookie?" he asked gently.

I looked away and put my head on his chest. I felt myself start to tear up and thought to myself, 'it's now or never' I thought. I knew that if I looked back into his eyes he would kiss me again and I would not be able to resist making love to him again and he would have such a hold on me that I may never be able to walk away. I took a deep breath and looked back into his seductive blue eyes and said, "I love you, Eric and I never want to let you go." Then I braced myself for his reaction.

I looked up to find him smiling the biggest smile I think I had ever seen him smile. He placed his hands on either side of my face and tilted my mouth to his. He kissed each of my lips so gently that I could barely feel him. I tried to lean into his kiss, but he held me still. He gently parted my lips with his tongue and I gasped. I tried to encourage him to pick up the pace by stroking his tongue with my own, but when I tried to push into his mouth he pulled back to look at me. I must have looked a little annoyed because he just gave me a little laugh and then eased me back onto the bed so I was sitting. Eric sat down next to me and took my hands into his. His face became very serious and he looked from my face to my hands and then back to my face.

**a/n: Please don't kill me... I already have the next chapter written... so... if you show me some love I will post it faster... **

**Sorry, I'm being such a tease... it's just the mood I'm in...**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sookie or Eric... but I really, really like them...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eric's POV

Sookie was trying to pull away from me and there was no way I was going to let that happen, ever again. I kept her close to me. "What is it Sookie?" I asked her.

She looked away and put her head on my chest. I could feel her pulling away from me through our bond and I was sure that she was going to retreat back to her defensive, almost belligerent behavior that she normally hid behind when situations become difficult. But, then she said it. "I love you, Eric and I never want to let you go." All I could do was smile. It felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I gently lifted her mouth to mine and lightly touched my lips to hers. I wanted to cherish every little piece of her and taste every inch of her. I slid my tongue into her mouth and I could feel her becoming impatient. I pulled away when she slid her tongue into my mouth and looked down at her. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw how frustrated I was making her. I needed to tell her that I what I was feeling. She needed to know that I felt the same. I sat her down on the bed and sat down next to her. As I took her hands, I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and her absolutely kissable lips and I felt something that must have been like my heart skipping a beat. I had to look away or I was just going to kiss her again. So, I looked down at her hands and it was the first time I noticed how delicate her hands were compared to mine. They looked so fragile in mine. Then I looked back into her eyes and I could tell that she was worried about what I was going to say.

I had thought this would be easier. I had planned exactly I was going to say. I was planning on explaining that in all of my existence there had never been a person that had moved me the way she had. There had never been anyone who had ever made me care about them the way she had, that there had never been anyone until her. But, all I could manage was, "I love you, Sookie and I never want to let you go."

**a/n: when I first wrote this story a year ago this is where I ended it... just like this... should I continue?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing... please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I do not own SVM... but god I love me some Eric...**

**.**

**.**

**happy reading... but be forewarned ... this is my world not Charlaine's and it's about to go where I want it to...**

Sookie's POV

I shook my head in disbelief. Certainly, Eric Northman, did not just confess his love for me.

"You love me?" I ask in a whisper, trying to find the courage to look up into his blue eyes.

"Sookie?" he questioned gently, "look at me." His hands came up to gently cradle my face and I couldn't help but feel my heart tugging in my chest. I could feel him willing me through the bond to look up at him. He wasn't making me look, but he was filling me with the courage to meet his gaze.

I slowly let my eyes wander up from the buttons of his shirt to the hollow of his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed, bringing my attention just a tad higher. I had to fight the urge to lick up his neck and bite at his throat.

Eric's chin dips just slightly and I catch a glimpse of a grin. My eyes lift to his grinning mouth and I can't help but smile back. I want to lick those lips and feel those teeth on me.

I finally raise my eyes to his and his blue eyes are dancing with electricity. I feel his gaze spark something more than lust deep inside of me, something more than love.

This is the bond. This is the blood we have shared. This is everything.

"I love you," Eric whispers. His mouth is so close to mine and I want to lean forward and devour him, but his hands aren't letting me.

"Eric, please," I groan.

"Do you want me, Sookie?" Eric growls.

I instantly want to react to that statement: To get up off this bed and tell him to go to hell.

But his eyes are imploring me to stay, to feel. I can feel him coursing through my veins and I know he's not asking me about sex. Eric's asking me if I want him and everything that goes along with him. He's asking me if I love him enough to let him do what he needs to do to keep me safe. He's asking me to acknowledge where we are.

I want to. I want to want him like he needs me to. I do. But, _that_ all-encompassing want scares the hell out of me.

"I do want you, Eric," I whisper, "But, you have to tell me what you expect of me and what you're willing to give before I can accept that."

"I want you to be _mine_," he leaned forward and quickly kissed my lips before I could react.

"And what does that mean to _you_?" I ask, suddenly feeling a touch braver.

"It means," he leaned in further and nuzzled my neck, "that I want you with me always and in every way. It means that I want to take care of you and keep you safe. It means that I love you and ONLY you."

"What do you want me to do?" I moan.

"I want you to come and live with me. I know you will want to work and we can find you a job closer to our home that would be more appropriate for you." He kissed the hollow of my throat, "I want you to want a life _with_ me. I want you to _help_ me keep you safe."

Eric nips at my collar bone and I can't stop myself from groaning. He slowly begins working his way back up my neck until his eyes are even with mine again.

"Sookie," Eric whispers, "Tell me what you want."

I look deep into his mesmerizing blue eyes, "I want _you_," I speak in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" he asks smoothly, "because once you've decided there's no going back."

Eric's POV

"Sookie, look at me," I slowly raised my hands and took her face between them. I could feel her uncertainty and I wanted it gone. I push as much love as I can through the bond. I want her to feel my confidence in us… my confidence in her.

She slowly begins to lift her gaze and the spikes of lust that shoot through her make me smile. I would love to rip off her dress and fuck her senseless.

But, we are well beyond that.

She looks into my eyes, searching for something to ease he fears. I look into her beautiful blue eyes and it all makes so much sense… I fucking love this beautiful, fragile creature. There is nothing I would not give to have her. There is nothing I would not do to keep her. I want her and only her, forever.

Only her.

"I love you," I whisper just loud enough for her to hear. I'm close enough to kiss her and it's as if she can read my mind as she pushes herself slightly forward, against my hands.

"Eric, please," she says in this breathy voice and then she fucking groans. It's all I can do to restrain myself. My cock is aching against my pants and I just want to fuck her.

"Do you want me, Sookie?" I growl because I want her in _every_ way so badly.

There is a flash of anger and then she comes to realize that I'm not talking about sex. I look at her gently and beg her to want Eric Northman: the Vampire, the Sheriff of Area 5, the Viking and what's left of the man. I want her to want _all _of me. And up until now, she's never been willing to accept it all.

"I do want you, Eric," she whispers, "But, you have to tell me what you expect of me and what you're willing to give before I can accept that."

I can feel her fear, her doubt. I understand, but it is frustrating that she still doubts me.

"I want you to be _mine_," I lean forward and quickly kiss her lips before she can react and she tastes so fucking sweet. I have to pull away before I end this conversation by devouring her.

"And what does that mean to _you_?" she asks. There is the Sookie I love… the one that's not afraid of challenging me; the one that holds me to a higher standard.

"It means," I lean in further and nuzzle her warm neck with my nose, "that I want you with me always and in every way. It means that I want to take care of you and keep you safe. It means that I love you and ONLY you."

"What do you want me to do?" Sookie moans again, making my cock twitch.

"I want you to come and live with me. I know you will want to work and we can find you a job closer to our home that would be more appropriate for you." I kiss the hollow of her throat, "I want you to want a life _with_ me. I want you to _help_ me keep you safe."

I nip at her collar bone making her groan. I want to taste her so badly, but instead I take my time and tease my way back up her throat. She is so responsive tonight and it is taking all of my restraint to maintain this conversation.

"Sookie," I whisper, "Tell me what you want." Tell me you want me, please tell me.

She looks deep into my eyes and whispers, "I want _you_."

"Are you sure?" I ask, scared to death that she will change her mind, "because once you've decided there's no going back," I warn her.

"I am," she says confidently, "but I have one question?" She bats her fucking eyelashes at me. She's so fucking adorable.

"What is it, Lover?" I ask in the smoothest voice I can muster. Because as hard as I am, I want her to want my just like I want her.

She clears her throat and I can tell that she wants me as bad as I want her. "If I'm yours and only yours," she smiles, "does that make you _mine_ and _only_ mine?"

"Yes," I groan, "only yours, only mine." And then my restraint is gone.

I pull her to me and my mouth crashes into her. I'm trying not to hurt her, but I want her so fucking badly.

Sookie's POV

"I am," I say feeling absolutely confident in the decision I have just made, "but I have one question?" I look up at him through my eyelashes wanting to look as sexy as he makes me feel.

Eric raises an eyebrow and asks, "What is it, Lover?" His voice is low and the tenor reverberates through my body. And I want him however I can get him.

I clear my throat, trying to calm my nerves and make sure I can keep my voice even. "If I'm yours and only yours," I smile at him as sweetly as I can, "does that make you _mine_ and _only_ mine?"

"Yes," he groans, "only yours, only mine."

His cool lips collide with mine and I feel like I'm on fire.

At first, the suddenness of his kiss catches me off-guard. But, I quickly anchor myself by weaving my hands into his long blonde hair. His mouth is ravaging mine and I am struggling to keep up with his pace.

One of Eric's hands makes its' way to the back of my head, gently tilting my head back, allowing him total access to my neck. His other hand is palming my ass and pulling me towards his hard, cool body. Before I realize what is happening, my legs are wrapping around his waist, my burning core is against his cool hardness. The sharp contrast between hot and cold is delicious and I squirm against him wanting so much more.

Eric's kisses are hard and frantic and I know that he is trying to hold back and I wish he didn't have to. I wish that I could feel everything he wanted to give me. I want to feel it the way he means for me to. I want him so completely.

His lips finally break away from mine and I gasp for breath. I feel myself panting as he nips at my jaw. I push myself harder against his erection and I groan out loud when he shifts his hips against mine. His nips turn to bites as he slowly works his way down to the tender flesh of my throat.

I can feel Eric's desire for my body and my blood. But it quickly turns into so much more than a carnal desire. He wants me _forever_, _in every way_. And I fully grasp _exactly_ what he means.

I should be scared. But I'm not.

I should stop this. But I want this.

I should think this through. But I don't want to.

Eric pulls away. I look up into his intense blue eyes and I take a deep breath.

"Forever, Lover?" he asks me quietly, almost seeming unsure of what he must have been feeling through the bond.

"Forever," I nod slightly.

Eric leans back in and kisses me gently. I am able to keep up with him this time and our tongues easy find a sweet and easy pace. He wraps me in his long arms, pressing my body tightly against his, as if he's committing my body to his memory.

He breaks the kiss and his lips come to my ear, "I love you, Sookie," he whispers.

And before I can reply, his fangs are buried in my neck and I can feel him pulling the life out of me. It hurts and I want the pain to just go away. The only thing I can feel is Eric's mouth and fangs. Everything is quiet. Everything is light.

"I love you, Eric," I whisper as everything is gone.

**a/n: so what do you think? too much? just right? I'm very curious what you're reactions are going to be...**

**Please review... and I will see you next week :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Mrs. Harris owns SVM... I just enjoy her characters so much that I thought I'd play with them for a bit...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A quick thanks to _bowlingforvampires _for helping me out with 'the change'... I'm still looking for that recipe! lol!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed! That was the most I have ever received for one chapter and your comments were awesome and very much appreciated.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the delay... happy reading...**

**.**

**Eric's POV**

I pour myself into kissing her as she anchors her hands into my hair. Her aggressive touch urges me further. I wind my hand into the hair at the back of her hand and gently tip her head back.

My other hand finds its' way to her curvaceous ass and I roughly pull her to me. Her legs wrap around my waist and she grinds herself into me. I want her but I have to hold back. I want to kiss her and bite her and fuck her and rub myself all over her.

There are parts of me that I am struggling to reconcile with each other.

There's the logical, rational side that warns me to remain calm so that I do not hurt her. That same side urges me to be mindful of her feelings because Sookie's reactions are seldom predictable. And if I truly want to make this work with her then I have to get her to come with me of her own volition… I unfortunately can't make her… yet.

Then there's the visceral vampire that simply wants to fuck her and take her back Shreveport regardless of what she wants. I want her to be mine in every possible way. I want to own and dominate _every_ part of her. I want to devour her.

Instead, I pull my lips from hers and begin nipping and biting my way down her throat. Her scent is intoxicating and her pulse is reverberating in my skull. The pounding is threatening to overwhelm me; begging me to sink my fangs into her carotid artery and taste her sweetness.

I tenderly kiss the pulsating skin. 'I love this woman,' I tell myself, trying to calm the blood-thirsty vampire. I want this woman forever. I want her for more than her sex, more than her blood. I love her. I need her to exist. _I just need her_.

I feel Sookie relax through the bond. As if, she finally, _truly_, understands what she means to me. That she understands that when I say 'forever' I mean it.

I pull away and look down at her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes and her plump, kiss-stung lips and my chest swells with hope.

"Forever, Lover?" I ask, completely scared, for the first time in thousands of years, that this fragile human is going reject me.

"Forever," Sookie sighs and nods.

Everything about her says that she means this. Her heartbeat is calm and true, her eyes are gently sparkling and her lips are quirked into the tiniest smile. And the bond… the bond tells me that she wants me… this… us…

I gently lean in and kiss her lips and pull her delicate and beautiful body against mine. She parts her lips just so and I kiss her deeper and slower. Her mouth is so warm and her body is so hot and all of her feels so good. I want to keep kissing her. I want to push her back and bury myself inside her.

I break the kiss, before I lose control. I take a deep breath and inhale her sweet scent. "I love you, Sookie," I whisper in her ear.

I don't wait for her reply. I can't.

My fangs are in her neck and I'm pulling and sucking like my life depends on it. Sookie's blood is so sweet and intoxicating that I shiver against her, fighting the urge to drink her dry.

"I love you, Eric," I hear Sookie whisper, effectively bringing me out of my fae-blood-induced haze.

I gather my senses and try to concentrate on the fact that the flow has slowed. I listen for her heart-beat and I can tell that she is almost ready my blood. I kiss her throat as her wound begins to close and quickly shift us around so that I am behind her with her back against my chest. I bring my wrist to my mouth and rip it open and immediately put it to her open mouth.

If she was awake and this was a blood exchange, I would be fucking her and getting ready to cum. But, instead I'm focusing on keeping her head steady against me and keeping her mouth flush to my wrist. She isn't sucking, but our blood is quickly being absorbed by her body.

The bond feels different. What was once solid and grounding has become a heady humming. I'm not sure what that means exactly. I have never turned my bonded before. I have never turned anyone who was part fae before. I have never turned anyone that I loved before. In two thousand years I have never been in this situation before.

I begin to feel my body slightly weaken and I know that I have given her enough blood. I pull my wrist away from her mouth and ease out from behind her laying her gently on the bed.

Her blond hair surrounds her face in a golden halo. Her normally tanned skin is already fading. There is a trickle of blood left from the bite on her neck and her lips are stained a beautiful blood red. I lean in and lick the blood from her neck and then linger just slightly over her beautiful face.

I can't help but smile.

She is mine now.

I kiss her lips and feel for her through the bond… and all I feel is the humming. When I try to push through and send her all the love I feel for her, it's almost as if the hum pushes back. And that push is almost painful. I mentally pull away while wondering out loud, "What the fuck was that?"

I stand up, pull me cell phone out of my pocket and call Pam. Although I am fairly certain she knows something has happened.

"Hello, Eric," Pam answers dryly. I can hear music from the bar blaring in the background and then a door close and relative quiet. She must have gone into my office.

"Pam, I need your assistance," I tell her succinctly.

"Where?" she asks.

"My estate," I answer and then add, "in the wooded area in the back."

There is _very_ brief moment of silence before Pam continues, "I see," she answers quietly. "May I ask why?" she adds.

"Pamela," I pause for a moment, "Sookie has joined us."

"Of her own accord?" Pam asks suspiciously, annoying me immensely.

"Pamela, I will not have that discussion with you, now… not tonight," I snap. "We will talk later. How long will it take you to get to the house?"

"30 minutes," she offers.

"Very well." I hang up before she can reply. There are moments when Pamela forgets that she is my child and tonight she is pushing that boundary.

I look over at Sookie and I know we must go to ground soon for her transformation to be complete. The safest place for us to rest will be on my property in Shreveport. I quickly dash around Sookie's small house and make sure all the doors are locked. I scoop her into my arms and carry her out the back door. I turn, lock the door and then immediately take to the air.

It's warm, clear night and we make it to my estate in less than 30 minutes. I land quietly in the back of my property. The area is mostly wooded with a small clearing towards the middle. I find an area near the clearing and see Pam standing there clad in black vinyl, holding two shovels.

"Pamela," I nod.

"Master," she replies, "where would you like me to begin?" She eyes the shovels with disdain and then looks up at me.

"This will do," I answer and set Sookie down on the ground. I take a shovel from Pam and we begin to dig.

We dig an area big enough for me to lay comfortably with Sookie. "At least, I won't be cramped," I sigh. I hate going to ground. I will be tasting dirt for days and I can't stand the way the dirt seems to fill every pore. I don't' feel like I can get clean afterwards. Hopefully, Sookie will enjoy getting clean with me.

I hear Pam chuckle at my discomfort, knowing how much I love getting dirty. I look over at her and glare at her.

"Awe Eric," she croons, teasing me, "It will be over before you know it."

"Shut up, Pamela," I order. I set the shovel against a tree and then lean down and gather Sookie in my arms. I step down into the ground and position Sookie around me so that we are comfortable. I look up to see Pam smiling down on me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she smiles, "it's just that you two are so cute together."

"Enough Pam, you need to get busy," I say sharply. Hoping to convey just how annoyed I am with her.

She must understand because she doesn't say another word. She goes to work burying Sookie and me. I close my eyes and pull Sookie's still body close to mine. I can't help but wonder what she will be like when she wakes up.

My mind begins to race with question upon unanswered question. She will be thirsty, that I know for certain. Will she want to feed from a human or will she want to go the Tru-Blood route? I hope she wants to truly feed. It will be fun to teach her.

My mind begins to slow and I can feel the sun begin to rise. Before I completely rest, I am plagued by one question…

Will she still love me?

.

.

.

I wake and feel Sookie lying next to me. I search the bond for her and feel her in the background. She is calm, at rest. I dig my way out of the ground and immediately strip out of my clothes. I fly quickly towards the back of my house and dive into the swimming pool, knowing that Sookie will remain asleep for a little while. I swim to the other end and then get out and fly back to our spot in the woods. I'm not as clean as I would like to be, but it will suffice for now.

I reach over and pick up my pants and pull out my cell phone. I check to see if I have messages or e-mails. There are a few work related e-mails, but they can wait until later. I call Pam and let her know that I am not sure if I will be in tonight. It all depends on Sookie's state of mind when she wakes up.

After saying Sookie's name out loud I feel a sharp emotional spike in our bond. I reach out in mind and reassure her that everything will be ok. She just needs to relax and I will be here when she wakes up. 'Just stay calm,' I reassure her through the bond.

It shouldn't be long now. I feel her mind waking from its' rest and I see the dirt before me begin t move and give way.

In the next instant she is sitting up before me and she actually gasps.

I look at her and she is an utterly beautiful mess. Dirt is spilling down her hair and she wipes the lingering soil from her face.

I smile and reach a hand out towards her, "Sookie?"

.

.

.

**Sookie's POV**

It's dark.

I'm surrounded by dampness and I want out of it… desperately.

I'm alone, but I'm not. I feel him, he's near.

Eric.

I want Eric.

I push myself up through the dirt and sit up.

After wiping some dirt from my eyes I see him.

He's sitting cross-legged on the ground and he's completely naked. His long blonde hair is wet and flat against the side of his face and down his neck. His blue eyes are electric and trained on me. He smiles and his hand is thrust out in front of me.

"Sookie?" he asks.

I raise a hand and rest it in his and he pulls me violently up to him. His arms wrap around me and he is crushing me against him.

Our lips crash into each others' and we begin ravaging each other's mouth. Our tongues are wild and manic. I lean into Eric and push him back onto the ground. His hands come up to the shoulders of my dress. He hooks his fingers under the straps of my dress and bra and rips them away from my body as if they are made of paper and before I can lift up he quickly disposes of my underwear in the same manner. His strength turns me on even more than I already was and I growl against his lips and grind my hips harder against his. I can feel how much he wants me through the bond but even more so through his actions.

His hands are everywhere and we have yet to break our kiss. When a hand comes to breast and his nimble begin working my nipple my fangs pop-out without warning and startle me. I sit up astride Eric and run my tongue over my extended fangs the feeling us unusual to say the least.

I hear Eric groan and look down to see him smiling up at me. His blue eyes are sparkling and his skin is luminous. "What?" I ask as I smile back at him.

"You," he groans, "have always been fucking sexy… but watching you run _your_ tongue over _your_ fangs is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

Eric leans up and wraps his arm around me and instead of kissing me he runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to invite him in. He continues around, tracing my top lip and the runs his tongue down my fang. And holy hell I want to bite him, but decide to plunge my tongue into his mouth instead. The kiss is strong and powerful and I throw my hands into Eric's long hair and wrap it tightly around my fingers, anchoring myself to him. I wrap my legs around his waist as Eric makes a quick adjustment placing the head of his erection against my opening.

He pushes up slightly as I move down. Our movements are easy and in time. Eric slows our kiss and his hands are stroking up and down my back and down the curve of my ass. He pulls his mouth from mine and licks his way across my jaw and down my neck and then out of nowhere he attacks my breasts. He takes one in his mouth and the other into his hand and he immediately begins working my nipples. The stimulation is amazing and I begin to move harder and faster against Eric. His free hand grabs my ass and starts moving and guiding me in a slightly different rhythm.

And HOLY HELL… it's fucking amazing. I can feel it building with every stroke and it's so much more than it ever was before. It's electric and intense and it begins to radiate from deep inside my core. It begins to fill up my chest and my legs are tingling and then as it starts to radiate down my arms Eric sinks his fangs into my breast and then I lose it. I begin shaking and writhing uncontrollably against Eric's body.

He doesn't give me time to come down from my high before he flips us over so that I am lying under him. He continues moving inside me and feeling doesn't ebb. My body is clenching and vibrating against Eric's.

There is part of me that is willing Eric to cum, to grant me some reprieve from to the intensity of this seemingly never-ending orgasm. The other part of me wants Eric to hold out as long as he can. That same part of me hopes like hell that this is what all my orgasms will be like.

I look up at Eric and his eyes are closed as his hips are moving against mine. He must feel my eyes on him because he looks down at me and smiles. "Eric," I pant. "Please cum," I pant.

His expression changes slightly as he begins to move faster. His head comes down next to mine and I can't help but lean my mouth towards his neck. I kiss his neck gently and then I sink my new fangs in. The feeling of penetrating Eric is powerful and as his blood slowly fills my mouth Eric groans loudly. I pull gently on the bite and he groans again, louder this time, and then finally cums inside of me.

We are still for a moment. The electricity is still there under the surface, it's just not racking my body uncontrollably. Eric rolls us to our sides and whispers, "Lover," into my ear. I easily push myself away from him. He looks at me, completely confused.

"You smell like bleach," I tell himas I stand up and stretch. Looking at the trees around me and I realize I'm not at home. "Where are we?" I ask.

Eric is instantly standing in front of me when he says, "We are at my estate, outside Shreveport." That would have startled me, but he just didn't seem to be moving as fast as he used to.

"How do you feel?" Eric asks as he rests a hand on my hip.

"I feel dirty," I laugh and Eric quirks an eyebrow at my joke. "Other than that I just feel relaxed, good."

"Well, then," he leans and kisses my lips, "Let's get you clean."

.

.

.

**a/n: Sorry for the delay... r/l is a bit crazy and hectic for me right now... and on top of that I was a tad blocked with this chapter. As of right now, I'm marking Memories as complete. It's already gone farther than I had planned and I'm just not ready to continue. I will be going on vacation next week and I hope to put together an outline for the next part. I will probably post something in a couple of weeks.**

**.**

**.**

**So, if you would like me to continue on with vampy Sookie, send me a review and let me know. Because right now, this isn't coming easy and I'm only going to continue if you all really want it.**

**.**

**Thanks again for reading... please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. update

I know we all hate fake-out chapters…

I think I had explained that I was having trouble keeping Memories going. I think the direction it was heading was so far away from where Memories was "supposed" to go that I had to stop and start fresh.

So… I've done that.

I started an outline and the sequel to Memories seems to be coming pretty easily. I even have a title… "The Rest of Forever".

I also finally blogged something on a blog that I have had for over a year! Yippee!

I really hope to use the blog as a tool to keep you all informed of what's happening… maybe a teaser here and there… but mostly to let you know what's going on with the next chapter… the next story…

If you're interested the link is on my profile…

Thanks for all of your patience and support. And I really hope you all can bear with me just a little longer.


End file.
